


Grave Misunderstandings

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Ruby - Serpent & Snitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord returns from Istanbul covered in blood. He's taken the region, but instead of taking... offers instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> Beta'd by ProserpinasWinter & BlackParadise. I thank you both for doing this for me.
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> ~*~  
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014. 
> 
> Guys? I have no problem with download for PERSONAL use, aka a private copy for your e-reader. Zero problema! 
> 
> No, what really makes me see red and want to exterminate something or someone is when my stuff shows up outside of Ao3.  
> ~ * ~
> 
> ‘Verse: S&S  
> NC - 17  
> parseltongue  
> Not Safe For Work Material

The low, bell-like tone of enraged magic warned Harry long before he stepped foot in the throne room. Barely taking in the kneeling figures, his gaze was unwavering as he swept over the single standing figure in dark robes that dripped crimson. He could remember a time when such a thing would have made him heave. Now, he was glad it just looked as though his husband had been swimming in blood. He easily sidestepped a flicked curse and sighed as a Death Eater fell screaming to the floor. This was _bad_.

He met Bellatrix’s wild gaze and read more concern than fear there. He tipped his head slightly to the left. She nodded infinitesimally. She would leave him to deal with the Dark Lord. He ducked another curse by a hair, feeling it ruffle his messy head.

He picked his way through kneeling Death Eaters, trainers leaving bloody prints as he worked his way to his lover’s side. He reached out and touched the back of the man’s wand hand. The bloody gaze that turned to him was unseeing. He flicked a hand-signal to Bella and Severus and both moved with great care, evacuating a clear line from where Harry and the Dark Lord stood. to the door.

Harry risked a hand across the man’s back and slowly moved forward. Voldemort went with him, his magic obviously recognizing _something_ in Harry’s own that said he was not a threat. The bell-like tone of enraged magic had faded, but the air was still saturated with it. The doors closed behind the pair of them.

Harry’s wand slid to hand and he watched beloved features twitch. Magic crackled. Harry kept his wand firmly pointed at the ground. “I just want to banish the outer robe. That’s all.”

Waiting for several heartbeats, Harry licked his lower lip. A slight dip of the graceful neck was the only permission he would get. He flicked his wand through the pattern and the sodden robe vanished. Harry eyed the under robe for a moment and then gave a slight shrug. It was clear enough that he wouldn’t have to worry about the hem of his lover’s robe dripping blood up the stairs and through the corridors.  
Harry got them to their floor, and then waited until the older man’s eyes cleared a bit more. He smiled slightly. The Dark Lord blinked. 

_“Harry?”_ The hiss was rough, raw, as though the Dark Lord had been screaming before then.

“Hello. You came back from Istanbul enraged. I didn’t ask. I think several of your people will need potions.” He didn’t say that several would probably also need Madam Carrow’s expert touch as well.

“The takeover was smooth enough.”

“Then why did you come back covered in blood?” Harry asked, easing the under robe from Voldemort’s thin shoulders.

“The fools tried to pacify me.” Voldemort hissed. Harry froze and met his husband’s gaze. He blinked and frowned as his breath registered in the air as an icy cloud. He drew in his next breath and the magically fueled cold burned his lungs. He turned his head aside and coughed, before dragging in another breath. That breath didn’t hurt so much.

“You aren’t one to be pacified.” Harry muttered, shaking his head. Both automatically sidestepped Nagini and Harry nearly tripped as Ruby plopped down in the middle of the floor to wash.

“Bloody cat!” Harry muttered. He blinked when the Dark Lord smirked.

“Just as aggravating as her wizard.” Harry snorted and shook his head, knowing that his husband talking to him meant the rage was thawing.

“Course she is. Shower?” 

Voldemort only nodded. Harry hadn’t removed his arm from where it rested across the other man’s back. A brief twitch of magic melted all of the clothing away. Another flick of his wand had the shower steaming. They stepped under together.

Harry reached for the soap and lathered the flannel. He was glad his lover understood that he needed this. Needed to be the one washing away the blood that had soaked through the layers of cloth. He’d become used to his lover returning to him soaked in blood and other bits when fighting turned fierce. This was to re-assure himself that nothing had harmed his husband.  
Harry knelt and started with a foot, cloth sliding slowly over damp skin. His fingers traced veins as he worked his way up one leg and then down the other, focusing on each toe as though the man before him were as fragile as glass. He twirled a finger with a smile and he watched as feet shuffled against tiles, Voldemort slowly turning around, so that his back was to his kneeling lover.

He washed with methodical care, making sure that every centimeter of skin was clean before he rose to his feet, thighs flexing as he pushed himself upright without using his hands. Adding more soap to the cloth, he started on the older man’s back with slow circles, fingers tracing over slick skin as he watched suds trickle and trace across the outlined vertebrae. He pressed gently on a clean shoulder and the Dark Lord shuffled his feet again, turning.

Harry glanced up. His lover’s eyes were closed. Harry kept one hand in contact with the man as he turned and then brought the flannel to wash his neck with slow gentle strokes. He rinsed and then followed the rivulets of water down, letting his gaze trace down the concave stomach and blinked as he realized his husband wasn't showing more than a cursory interest, even with Harry having his hands on his lover’s flesh.

Harry watched a frown flicker across his husband’s typically unreadable face and merely tipped his head to the side, questioning without saying a word. He knew it was his gaze on his lover’s face that caused those blood dark eyes to snap open. 

"I'm fine, Little One." Harry’s eyes narrowed. That was an untruth. Not _quite_ a lie. Harry knew that-- the man had come home uninjured. But he wasn't _fine_.

"Please don't. " Harry muttered. The Dark Lord shook his head and his eyes closed. Harry flicked his hand to shut off the water. A murmured spell dried them both. Neither bothered with a robe. Harry sighed when the Dark Lord slid into their bed and rolled onto his side, facing away from him.

Harry suppressed another sigh and snapped his fingers. A house elf popped in, glanced at him and snapped its own fingers. Harry was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved grey tee. He nodded his thanks, summoned his wand and shoved it in his sleeve. He stalked out of the room, easily hopping over Nagini who slithered into their bedroom with a worried little hiss.

Harry trotted down the steps, gaze flicking over the now clean entry way. No traces of blood were in existence. The house elves had seen to that. He shook his head as he glided into the throne room. A low level Death Eater glanced up and froze. The higher level ones took one look at his expression and vacated the room with all haste.

Harry flung himself into his husband’s throne and beckoned the man forward. He shook his wand to hand and held out his free one. The young man trembled, blue eyes wide and horrified.

“Marked arm.” Harry murmured. The young man peeled back his sleeve and offered it. Harry pressed his wand to the mark, having woven a numbing charm even as he pressed the tip to the tattoo.

 _”Bellatrix.”_ Harry hissed before he let the young man go with a head jerk towards the doors. The young man stumbled down the stairs and fled. Harry pushed to his feet and began to pace. 

Bella hurried into the room and froze mid-step on seeing Harry stalking back and forth across the dais and not the Dark Lord. The doors thudded shut behind her and wards roared up the walls. He watched her swallow hard.

Harry dropped onto the top step and waved his wand towards the empty space next to him. Bella came forward with wary eyes and sat one step lower, adjusting her crimson and black skirts with twitching fingers.

“What happened?”

“Consort… I --” She fell silent under his glare.

“What. Happened?”

“Little Lord… They… they… fools.” Bellatrix shook her head and dragged a hand through her damp hair.

“Bella…”

“They offered him a boy-child. With wild dark hair. No more than ten. If that.”

Harry blinked. He shook his head. He blinked again. His stomach flipped. “They…”

Bella only nodded. Harry closed his eyes and drew a ragged breath, elbows propped on his knees as he leaned forward, head cradled in his palms.

“He killed them for it. That-- that--” Harry’s voice was flat, emotionless as he stared down at his bare feet.

“Yes. The power was so _cold_. He didn’t say a word. They were standing there, and then it felt like a horde of dementors had descended. They exploded into nothingness, Little Lord. One moment they were standing there… and then… he was dripping in blood.”

“The… offering?” Harry asked, voice still empty, but needing to know.

“Lucius remained behind to take care of the child. He will find him a suitable home. How… _could_ they?” Bella spat the last, rage finally igniting as the stunned horror faded.

“Bella?” Harry purred, voice dark, Bella twitched next to him.

“Yes, Consort Potter?” The woman asked, voice cautious.

“Do you know who he destroyed?”

“Yes, Consort.”

“Was that _all_ of them?”

“No, Consort Potter.”

“Hunt well.” Harry growled. Bella clapped her hands and pushed to her feet. She bowed and then skipped towards the doors as Harry removed the spells. He heard her laughing as she apparated away.

Harry shoved to his feet. He had a husband to attend to. Very little could enrage his lover like that. And being thought of… he shuddered and shoved the rage aside as he glided through the doors. Death Eaters flattened themselves to the walls, watching him pass with worried eyes. They were used to a calm Consort. This one was seething. The last time the Lord’s Consort had been enraged cracks had cut through the foundations and a wing had nearly collapsed.

* * *  
Harry paused before their suite and breathed deeply, hearing Severus’ voice in his head, wry smile curving his lips for a moment. _Control your emotions._ He turned the knob and pointed. Nagini bared her fangs at him, but slithered off the bed and out the door. Harry stepped in and closed it after her tail had passed over the threshold.  
A snap of his fingers devested him of clothing and he crawled easily into bed, sliding under the sheets, blinking at the warming charm that was already on them. Harry merely watched for a moment, eyeing the rise and fall of ribs and pale flesh.

“I know.” Harry said.

“And?” His husband’s voice was muffled by the pillow.

“They deserved it. I sent Bella to finish it.” Harry responded, one hand lifting. He stilled when the Dark Lord turned. Rage still glittered in those brilliant eyes. Harry met it and knew his own gaze matched it.

“They accused me of --”

Harry pressed a hand against the nearly lipless mouth and shook his head. 

“I was of consenting age when anything happened between us. _They_ are in the wrong. _They_ will suffer the consequences.” Harry could hear the rage in his own voice.

“And you sent my most trusted…” Voldemort smiled in amusement as Harry bared his teeth in a parody of a smile.

Voldemort grabbed and rolled. Harry gasped as cool flesh settled over him, knee nudging at his thighs. Harry willingly slid his legs apart and then gasped as his lover lowered his head for a fierce kiss. Harry groaned as cool hands traced down his sides, nails scraping lightly. He hissed when a nail caught and a bright red scratch curved over his hip.

Harry blinked as his hands came up and ghosted over his husband’s shoulders which shook ever so slightly. He tipped his head to the side and opened his mouth, only for his question to be smothered in the next second by his lover’s insistent kiss. Harry sucked greedily when the forked tongue darted into his mouth.

Harry arched, rubbing himself against his lover’s concave stomach. He gasped in breaths when his mouth was free to do so and then keened when a slim hand worked between their bodies and wrapped around his length. Harry squirmed as much as he was capable of with the Dark Lord pinning him to the bed.

Harry blinked and hissed out a breath when something slick wrapped around him. He saw the crimson gaze flicker up to meet his eyes and then jerk away. Harry blinked and reached up, drawing his lover back into a kiss.

When the kiss broke, Harry whispered, “They were wrong.”

“I know.” Voldemort murmured. Harry met his gaze and saw that something wasn’t right still. He shook his head and let his thighs slide further apart. He squirmed when the Dark Lord drew back and knelt on the bed.

The scent of spearmint was reassuring. A welcome, familiar comfort. He frowned as cool fingers didn’t slip between his thighs to tease him and prepare him. Harry blinked and then gasped as his lover crawled over him and the slick hand stroked and teased him into full hardness. Harry reached for his lover and huffed in frustration when his hand was batted away.

Forked tongue darting out to wet thin lips, Voldemort scooted closer, which made Harry frown. 

“I --” He started, but the man shook his head and continued to stroke and toy with his erection. Harry gasped and arched. The fingers tightened and Harry settled.

“Mine?” Voldemort murmured.

“Yes.” Harry breathed. He watched his husband swallow and then they were rolling again. Harry blinked as he ended up lying on top of his lover.

Harry squirmed slightly and blinked when he didn't feel an answering hardness. Pushing up onto his elbows, he glanced down. And then back up. Voldemort looked away.

Harry began to pull back. Then the inhumanly strong hands of his husband caught his arms and held him still. Long legs slid away under his. One wrapped around his hips and tugged. Harry slipped between his lover’s thighs and froze as Voldemort flinched.

"I--" Harry started.

"Shh. It is all right." Voldemort murmured, shifting slightly and pressing himself against interested flesh. Harry swallowed and held himself still.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Voldemort swallowed audibly and nodded, bloody gaze determined.

Harry squirmed and shifted, twisting his arms to get free motion. Voldemort allowed him to move. Harry shifted, pressing gently on a thigh. The Dark Lord shifted his legs wider open and Harry settled between them.

He summoned the lubricant from wherever Voldemort had hidden it and slicked a finger. Harry reached down, sliding his hand beneath the awakening erection to pet a moist finger gently over his lover’s most guarded space. The older man jerked and Harry froze.

“Continue.” His husband growled. Harry nodded and stroked his finger across the ring of muscle. He felt it twitch. He blinked as Voldemort hissed out a breath and squirmed. 

“Okay?” Harry asked. The Dark Lord nodded and took a deep breath. Harry licked his lips and slowly introduced his finger, nudging just the tip into his lover’s body. The hiss that received was a rather explicit curse in parseltongue.

Harry snorted and froze. Startled red eyes stared up at him. A blush began to darken the older man’s cheeks. Harry smiled, expression soft. “If you hold still long enough for this to work… of course I’ll _wiggle myself up into your hole_.” 

Voldemort closed his eyes and the flush deepened. Harry shook his head and withdrew his finger before he added a bit more lubricant and slowly re-introduced it. He watched Voldemort’s eyelids twitch and listened to a breath huff out of his lungs.

“Only you would repeat… oh...that.” Voldemort grumbled, jerking, leg automatically tightening around his husband’s waist as Harry found the older man’s prostate. Harry withdrew his finger and smiled when those eyes narrowed. Harry gave a shaky smile and dripped more of the slick substance onto his fingers. He then introduced two with a slight twitch which caused Voldemort to hiss again. The flush got worse. Harry just smiled and prodded gently as he introduced the first two fingers to his husband’s body.

“Shh. Easy... I don’t want to hurt you.”

Voldemort swallowed and his eyes widened. Harry stroked that spot again and received another hissed out breath. He smiled and let his fingers sink deeper. He twisted them carefully and slowly began to scissor them. Harry twisted his fingers around, waiting for the rather tight grip to relax a little bit further. The muscle fluttered as the Dark Lord forced himself to relax. Harry watched as those red eyes darkened and a breath huffed out of the parted lips.

“Okay.”

“Feel good?”

“I… understand...oh… why… hmm…” 

Harry just grinned. He floated the vial of lubricant on the air and wrapped his other hand around his lover’s slowly awakening hardness. He figured if he was getting non sentences, he had to be doing that right. Harry worked his fingers a bit deeper and slid them gently apart as he drew them back. The leg around his waist tightened again, drawing him closer.

“Enough. Now.” Harry shook his head. He watched that serpentine tongue flicker out even as the nose slits flared. Harry paused long enough to take in the faint flush, the dilated pupils and the harsh breathing, or harsh at least for the Dark Lord.

“You sure?” Harry murmured, pulling his hand away. 

“I’m a Dark Lord. Of course.” 

Harry was pretty sure that response was nothing but bravado. He mentally snorted, that reaction was pure Gryffindor bluff. Yet he didn’t argue. If it made his lover flinch, he’d just pull back and return to what he’d been doing before. He kept the hand that was on his lover’s hard flesh moving, distracting.

Harry slicked himself and summoned a pillow from the top of the bed. He pulled his lover’s hips onto the pillow and knee walked into position. He heard the Dark Lord suck in a deep breath. Harry petted gently at a prominent hip before he settled himself. That leg pulled him closer. Harry glanced down and realized that the man had dug his fingers into the sheets, his nails cutting through the black silk.

Harry slowly moved forward and he froze when Voldemort flinched. The hiss was nothing but air slipping from the other man’s lungs. He waited for those eyes to open, instead the other leg wrapped around his waist and dragged him closer.

“Ow. Okay, yes, pinch.” Voldemort muttered. Harry smiled slightly, memories of their first night rippling through his head. He’d said the exact same thing.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, doing his best to ignore the warmth and tightness wrapped around him as a boney heel dug firmly into the small area just above his ass.

“Fine.” Voldemort murmured. Harry rocked slowly forward and was pleased to hear the same curse from before.

“I am, love.” Harry breathed. Bright eyes flicked open even as a flush darkened the cheeks again. Harry smiled and rocked his hips, trying to find the right angle.

Breathy little pants were his only sign that he’d found the right angle, since that was all the noise his lover would allow himself. He shivered and bit his lip. He was _not_ going to come before his husband had found his pleasure.

A chuckle worked its way out from between his lover’s lips and Harry blinked. 

“Let go, Little One.” The statement was tight, controlled. Harry realized there was a pinched look to his husband’s lips. A tightness. “Go ahead.”

“Not without you.” Harry panted. “So good. Sooo… tight.” He managed, swallowing hard, hand working between their bodies to stroke and twist. He felt his lover jerk and tighten. Wet slickness coated his hand. Harry smiled and let himself fall into pleasure, pleased with the moan his love had given as he fell over the edge.

Later, lying together, a cleaning charm leaving them comfortable, he sighed as Voldemort’s fingers carded through his hair. He snuggled into that cooler touch, content to know that he knew his lover realized that everything was all right between them, and soon the ones that had insulted the Dark Lord would be no more.


End file.
